Morning Treasure Hunt
by Dark.Heart.Lover
Summary: IdoxEona forever! :D random fic about if Ido and Eona were married and parents of two little boys. no plot, oneshot, AU, OOCness and major fluff


Yay! My second published fanfic ! :D :D

this is just a really random fanfic that well, its just really random and mostly fluff. Its rated T cuz of Ido's horny-ness in the morning for Eona XD

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Ido or Eona, they belong to Alison Goodman (but i do own Ryuchima and Kotaru, random characters i made up)

***P.S. AU and OOCness XP

so yeah, enjoy! XD

~Dark Heart Lover

* * *

Morning Treasure Hunt

"Mmmhh," the woman sighed. She shifted on her bed, giving her husband more access. The man trailed kisses further down her back as she moved to lie on her stomach. She purred in bliss, _this is truly the best way to wake up,_ she thought at the pleasure of her husband's butterfly kisses slowly moved back up to her shoulders. "Mmmmm, Ido," she moaned when his lips grazed her neck, her ear, her cheek.

Ido's hand rested on his wife's flat stomach, gently turning her body to face him. "Good morning Eona, my sleeping beauty," he said as he lightly pecked her lips with a kiss.

She kissed him back deepening the kiss, her body wanting more pleasure but her eyes never opening, still in the realm of unconsciousness. He pulled away from her and she moaned at the loss of his lips.

He smirked as he pulled away, loving the sound of her begging for more, it sent pride through his heart. Opening her eyes Eona pouted at her husband.

Ido looked at her beautiful face and eyed the rest of her body laid out underneath him. Her long raven black hair spread out onto their bed and pillows giving her an angelic look. Her cute little mouth was shaped into the cutest little pout; her cheeks and nose had a light hue of pink to them that made her face glow. Then there were her eyes, he looked loving into them, her large doe like eyes, begging him for more. Eona's face looked like that of a little school girl who wanted more candy, only her idea of candy was his mouth on hers. However, her cute school girl look was no match for her body. Looking underneath him, his eyes traveled the length of her legs that seemed to go on forever. Drifting his eyes up from her long skinny legs, they landed on her hips, having a generous, but not overly bulging curve. _Just the right amount,_ he thought, as he always like the way that his hands fit around them perfectly. The bulge of her hips curved inwards as his eyes landed on her flat stomach. From her stomach to her ample chest her curves moved outwards. Her breast had developed over the years. What once used to be invisible little mounds soon turned to large mountains on her chest that were larger than the size of his manly hands. Although the sheets covered her body from her chest to her toes, the outline and hourglass like curves of her womanly body still showed through.

Ido looked back to his wife's face, giving her a childish questioning look, wondering why she was pulling the sheets over her chest covering more of her beautiful skin. Now it was his turn to pout.

"Good morning, my horny husband," Eona smirked as she greeted her man. It wasn't that she didn't want to fool around a bit in the morning, in reality she loved it. However, teasing him and then getting her pleasure was even better.

"My, my, Lady Eona. Do you not want your dear husband to wake you from your sleep by giving you pleasure first thing in the morning?" He mischievously looked at her, "what happened to '_ohhh, Ido, your sooo good, more, give me more, _or, _Ido, you're so good, ahh you're so big, _or, _nooo, don't ever stop, I'm begging you," _the grin on his face grew with every phrase from past pleasured moments he repeated.

Eona flushed a deep red. Although she loved having sex with Ido and was never shy during it, she would always feel the prickling feeling of her face getting red at him repeating her own words to her. "Ido, stop it," she said as she moved her flushed face up to his for another kiss.

He chuckled and kiss her back lovingly. Pushing Eona's body back on to their bed he took her hands away from chest, linking their fingers together.

From all their kissing Ido and Eona never noticed the giggles coming from the crack in their door.

"Ready?" One hushed voiced questioned the other.

"Weady!" The other said with a silly grin on his face.

Together, the two little people ran into the large room yelling, "ATTACK!" The two little humans came around to the side of the large king size bed, hands full of toys. Cute little roars and squeals left their mouths as they started hurling toy after toy at the man on the bed.

"Kayyy! Ryu, Kota? What are you two doing?" Eona questioned the little boys at the side of her bed, not taking much care or notice at her victimized husband.

"Surrender! Surrender!" They kept yelling.

Ido decided to just go with the flow. "Ahhh! No! Stop! Ok, ok, I surrender. Your powers at too much for me!" Ido dramatically collapsed onto the right side of Eona.

Ryu and Kota started jumping up and down, cheering and giggling at their victory at their "enemy's" defeat.

"Kota! Ryu! What is going on? And why did you attack your father like that?" Eona was still in complete confusion.

"Daddy! Daddy! Uppy, uppy," they said to their father, trying to get onto the bed but needing their fathers help to get onto the high bed.

Ido lifted his two adorable baby boys onto his bed. Ryuchima climbed over his father's large chest with ease, but Kotaru was struggling because of his smaller body. Ido eyed Kotaru. He didn't want to laugh at his son's struggle so before the laugh got out he gave his youngest son a push on his bottom. Kotaru slid over his father's chest with ease with the help of Ido pushing him over.

"Weeeee! Hehehe, thanks daddy," he gave his father a silly grin and got up onto his feet.

Both little boys ran over to their final destination, their mother.

Eona lifted her body on her elbows, making sure that her naked body was covered with the bed sheets. "What is going on you two? Why are you wearing those customs too?"

"Mamaaa!" They both yelled, ignoring her question. They latched onto her in a tight hug. Unintentionally, when they gave their mother their hug, they grabbed her breast. Ryuchima climbed onto Eona's elevated body and grabbed onto her right breast to hold steady. Kotaru grabbed and pulled at the skin of Eona's other left breast through the sheets, pulling for attention. He kept pulling and grabbing the squishy flesh until she wrapped her arms around his small body, bringing him onto her body as well. Ido watched as his sons both latched onto his wife's breast and snuggled into them as they gave their mother a hug.

Their heads still on her chest, they looked up, "Goo'mornin Mama!"

"Awww," Eona cooed as she hugged them back. "Good morning to you too, my beautiful babies," she said as she squished them into her chest.

Ido lying down on his left side, his head propped up in his left hand, glared at his children jealously. Why couldn't his head be there, squished between his Eona's beautiful, full, firm, gorgeous chest, he huffed.

"Mama! Is ha-wo-een! Aunty Dela said it was today. And Uncle Ryko said that it's the day that we get to dress up!"

"Ha-wo-een? What's ha-wo-een, do you know Ido?" Eona turned to Ido confused.

"Ha-wo-een?" Ido echoed the word back. "Ohhhhh, Halloween," his face light up in realization, "it's the holiday those islanders celebrate. Kids dress up and go door to door for candy or something like that."

"Yeah! Yeah! So Ryu and Kota dressed up as pirates! And you're the queen Mama!" Ryu seemed to talk in third person from time to time. Ryu and Kotaru kept on talking about Halloween, telling their mother bout what it was and what happens on the day. Eona listened to her children with interest, especially the story Ryu was telling her about their Uncle Ryko when he was younger. She had guessed Lady Dela had told him that part. "And Daddy is the one who stole you, so we steel mama back to our pirate ship!" He grinned and turned to the side looking for his father. "Kota! Where's our prisoner? He disappeared! I told you, you have to watch the prisoner or they will flee!" The older brother whined.

"But I want to get the treasure, too. Why does Ryu get to have the treasure by self! No fair," he yelled at his older brother and hugged his mother tighter, squishing into her chest more.

"Arrrrrrr! Alright you two! You can let go of the treasure now," Ido came back sounding like a pirate, without his shirt, a black eye patch, and with the smell of mint, he had just finished brushing his teeth.

The two brothers gave the other man a questioning look. "Who are you?"

Ido looked shocked playfully and put on an evil looking grin. "How can you possible forget what your pirate captain looks like?"

"Oh! It's pirate-captain-daddy! Look, look we got the treasure captain!"

Ido sat down onto the bed and ruffled both of his sons hair with a huge grin, they were so cute. "Good job boys! And don't worry; I took care of the man who stole our treasure. Now you can leave our treasure in my hands while you guys go and wash up for breakfast."

"Kay, daddy-pirate-captain," Ryuchima said and let go of his mother. "Bye bye Mama. Don't worry, captain-pirate-daddy says he will take good care of you," Ryu said reassuringly to his mother. Eona flushed at this, knowing what Ido meant by _take good care of her_. "Ryu and Kota are going to leave now."

"Nooo! I wanna stay here!" Kotaru snuggled into his mothers chest again.

"Kota, did you know that when the captain gives an order, his men have to follow, because he's captain," Ido tried to convince his youngest son as he picked up Ryu and placed him on his lap.

When he turned back to Eona, she was looking at the most cutest and adorable image ever of her son looking at her, it was impossible for her to look away. Kota's little chubby hands where clamped onto Eona's nipples area, his head rested on the middle of Eona's chest. Kotaru looked up at his mother with the most adorable pout. His large eyes, chubby face, and little pouting face were too adorable for Eona to say no too. He looked like a puppy.

Ido was losing his patience. He knew Eona's weakness was their kids and she would end up saying yes to him but he wanted to spend time with Eona too, privately. "Alrighty now, give your mother a kiss or you won't get breakfast," as he said that Ryu crawled off his lap and ran to his mother.

Ryu and Kota gave their mom a kiss on each of her cheeks. Eona gave each of her kids a kiss on the forehead and on their cheek, smiling and saying, "Thank you for saving me, my little saviours."

The boys giggled as she said this and went over their father, Ryu dragging his little brother behind. "Arrrr, good work boys! Now, for saving and protecting the treasure, we will go the beach later, k?" Ido helped his children to reach the floor safely.

"Yay!" Both boys yelled and ran to the bathroom in the hall after Ido placed them on the ground.

Eona giggled at her boys, they were so silly and cute. Ido went to close their door behind the kids as Eona moved to the side of her bed, still clutching the sheets to her front, her back exposed. Slowly she got up and walked to her and Ido's personal bathroom, but Ido still wanted to play with his beautiful naked wife who was conveniently only covered in a thin bed sheet.

He came up behind her and picked up Eona bridal style. She squealed and held onto her husband's shoulders for dear life. Slowly she wrapped her thin arms around her husband's neck. "My, my, Lady Dragoneye, were you trying to escape from the great Lord Ido, the captain-pirate-daddy, hmmm?" He listened to Eona's sweet giggling. "As my trusted and intelligent little crew men told you, I would take_ good_ care of you," he grinned evilly. "Now the only one question remains, where shall I pleasure my treasure first? Would you like to choose my sleeping beauty?" Ido walked to the bathroom with his sheet covered wife, the beautiful mother of his children as she kissed him full on his lips.

**END**

* * *

YAY! this story is finally finished! i woke up at 3 AM and was soooooo bored, and then i randomly had this fanfic idea XD . so yea, i just decided to write it out before i forget and before it haunts me cuz i didnt write it and publish it D8 ( i swear, these story ideas have haunted me for years. i've been reading fanfic's for about 5 years now and had manyyyyyy fanfic ideas but for some reason i was too scared to write them out, idk why. and then when i try to sleep, i cant cuz the un-written story is playing in my head)

**-'._.'-**

reindeer's face

**(*-*)**

snowman's face

**e_e**

Dark Heart Lover's faces (after waking up and writing for hours and desperately needing sleep)

thank you for reading! i love you all, your all awesome 8D

please** read and review**!

lol, you have no idea how happy i was i got my first review ! so a special shout out to dragongirl423 you are soooo damn awesome cuz you took the time to review :D so if your reading this dragongirl423 **thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! **you made me so happy :D

oh, and if any of you are wondering after reading this story, no, i do not have children, i am not a mother, and i am not married.

i am student x_x and just make this stuff up from what i think would happen if a couple had children. i personally do not want to have children cuz it seems way tooooo scary to go through labor and i am terrified of possibly giving birth to a deformed child with abnormalities and other things as well scare me. so yeah, im a student that is really bored on her summer break cuz she is too lazy to leave her home and her friends live too far away :(

XoX *sigh*

if you would like for me to write another chapter on what Ido does to Eona in bathroom *wink wink* please request it in the review

anyways, please review :D i loveeeeeeeeeeeee reviews no flames please ;) and have a lovely day :)

~ Dark Heart Lover


End file.
